


Heath is Healthy, Hooray!

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Studio 90 (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heath is Healthy, Hooray!

Tobin smiled as Aaron pulled the van up to the practice field, and the midfielder noticed her teammates in the bus ahead of them. No one knew the midfielder had arrived that morning, as they all expected her to have taken a train, and Tobin smiled as she watched everyone start leaving the bus to gather the equipment.   
“Thanks for the ride, Heif.” Tobin smiled.  
The Studio 90 host shrugged.  
“It’s my job.” He answered.  
Tobin laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her cleat bag and taking a deep breath before opening the door and watching her teammates, a smile on her face.  
A-Rod got off the bus last, scrolling through something on her phone and Tobin waited for her to put it away before she fell into line behind the blonde and followed her. A few feet onto the grass, A-Rod stopped and Tobin did the same, smiling as the forward turned to face Tobin.  
“Tobin!” A-Rod shrieked.  
Everyone turned and A-Rod enveloped Tobin in a hug, one that the midfielder returned happily. Tobin could hear Amy crying, and the older woman’s actions made tears form in Tobin’s eyes, too, as they hugged.  
“It’s been so long.” A-Rod whispered.  
“I missed you.” Tobin answered.  
“I was so worried.” A-Rod replied.  
Tobin nodded and knew Heif was recording her, so she pretended to yawn to avoid everyone seeing her almost cry.  
“I’m fine.” Tobin smiled.  
A-Rod nodded and let the girl go, and Tobin turned when Whit called her.  
“Hey, Heath!”  
Tobin walked to the defender and laughed when Whitney picked her up and started spinning in circles with her.  
“I missed you, Tobin!” Whit exclaimed.  
Tobin laughed.  
“I missed you, too, Whit.”  
Whitney finally set the midfielder down and patted Tobin on the back as Heif shut off his camera again.  
“I’ll just let you do your exercises with the staff and then we can interview.” Aaron explained.  
Tobin nodded and smiled, joining the team to get her gear on. It took longer than usual as people stopped to hug and talk to Tobin, and the midfielder was soon standing with the training staff, Dawn beside her examining the mask.  
“It’s comfortable?” she asked.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Feels weird, but keeps me safe.” Tobin joked.  
Dawn smiled.  
“Joe will run you through some simple stuff and then we’ll let you do whatever. At the end, Tom wants some shooting and finishing off crosses, so you can join in them- with the face mask.” Dawn noted.  
Tobin nodded and tossed the mask aside for the time being, walking towards Joe with a ball tucked under her arm.  
“I want you to chip the ball up and just balance it off your thigh for some basic strengthening stuff.” Joe announced.  
Tobin nodded and did as she was told a few times, looking to Joe for further instruction.  
He showed multiple more drills before checking his watch and deciding to let Tobin do whatever until they started shooting.  
“Heif!” Tobin called.  
The Studio 90 host walked over and Tobin got ready for her interview, answering Aaron’s questions as her filmed her.   
By the time Tobin was done, Tom was waiting for her to join them in the drill, and Tobin grabbed her mask, strapping it over her face.  
She was back.


End file.
